Chasse aux Bishônen
by henna-himitsu
Summary: Une insomnie, une fan de Inu Yasha, quelques litres de Banania et hop, c'est partie pour ma première fanfic sans autre prétention que de débiter le plus de bêtises en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour les penser... Voui, JE pense!


Genre : marshmallow désespérant, insomnie. Sinon fantastique, légendes japonaises à la base, détournées bien sûr.  
  
Grade : débile  
  
Source : Inu Yasha de Rumiko Takahashi (mais si vous connaissez, l'a fait Juliette Je T' Aime et Ranma ½ aussi) de toute façon je fais un résumé en [4] pour ceux qui voudraient le lire avant (à ma sauce bien sûre alors prenez gardes), pas besoin de connaître, en faite dans l'absolu même pas besoin de comprendre.  
  
Ainsi qu'une fic marschmalow de Fansa (site : Pays de la licorne) à elle ainsi qu'à son double maléfique Sly que je bizouille au passage.  
  
Statut : normalement je compte jamais m'arrêter. Bwahahahaaa !... ;^vv^  
  
Chasse aux bishonen  
  
Chap1 : Sesshôumaru  
  
Un antre sous les toits, 2h30 du mat, un tas de couettes s'agite sporadiquement, des débuts de phrases fusent, aussi articulées que compréhensibles [1]. Dans le noir, un regard s'ouvre et vient illuminer la pièce d'une lueur blafarde.  
  
_Meugna agru veut bishonen na moua.  
  
Sous la fragile épaisseur d'os elles sont trois à reprendre plus ou moins contact avec la réalité.  
  
_Himitsu : Là tout de suite maintenant ?  
  
_Drou : Groumpf !  
  
_Lil' : Méheu, il était tout mimi ce rêve.  
  
Un nombre impressionnant de couettes voltigent et une chose non identifiée ayant une vague parenté avec le Cousin Machin de la Famille Adams en émerge. Allumage de la multiprise de la mort qui tue et flash de l'écran.  
  
_Drou : Lumière, pô bon.  
  
_Himitsu : Hé, c'est toi qui veut des bishonen ? Bishies là dedans, planqués dans la boiboite lumière.  
  
_Lil' : Pourquoi faire elle veut des bishies ?  
  
Regards bovins.  
  
_pc : « Bienvenue au Donjon de Naheulbeuk »  
  
_Himitsu : Penser à remercier Shinia sensei pour m'avoir fait découvrir le pack sound de Naheulbeuk, je m'en lasse pas.  
  
_Drou : Narf !  
  
_Lil' : Ara heta ! Besoin de ma dose.  
  
Les programmes s'affichent un à un, la schizo descend se faire le brunch-de-minuit-valable-à-toute-autre-heure : chocolat Banania c'est bon mais c'est long à cuire, coca lemon pour apaiser la brûlure du liquide précédent généralement trop chaud (ça se boit trop chaud !), Kinder bueno, chips au bacon, tartines de Nutella, lychees, trucs pas bon pour le régime en tout genre.  
  
_pc : « J'vais m'coucher là et vous allez vous débrouiller tout seuls »  
  
Cavalcade vers la chambre tentant d'être silencieuse [2] et essayant d'en perdre/f***** par terre le moins possible.  
  
_Qui a fait CA ?  
  
Apparaît un sourire éclatant qui flotte dans la pénombre comme celui du chat d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles.  
  
_Lil' : iiiiiiiiii un fantôme !  
  
_Himitsu : Mah nan, c'est juste Choset, l'esprit frappeur qui squatte le jeu de morpion 3D et accessoirement le dessous du lit les soirs où on flippe parce que l'une de nous a vu ou écrit un truc qui lui a foutu la frousse.  
  
_Drou : L'a touché à la boite, j'vais lui pourrir la gueule !  
  
Triple regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-la-Mort-elle-même.  
  
_Omae o korosu !  
  
_pc : « Bienvenue au Donj. »  
  
_ o_O houlà, pas chercher !  
  
Quelques plantages plus tard :  
  
_Himitsu : Bon, on commence par où ?  
  
_Drou : Baston.  
  
_Lil' : heum, un tout mimi, veut un gnours.  
  
_Himitsu : Réflexion intense -_-  
  
_Drou : Inu Yasha ! (à prononcer avec des chocapics plein la bouche : « Ignou Hiyafcha)  
  
_Himitsu : T'es sûre ? L'est à Kagome celui là, j'l'aime bien moi Kagome ; elle est violente, elle a toujours raison.  
  
La pièce est soudainement illuminée par la gigantesque ampoule qui vient d'apparaître au dessus de la schizo. Un fin sourire psychotique filtre entre les mèches.  
  
_Drou : Pas la lumière !  
  
_Himitsu : Choset, mon pull tout pourri andalite et un pic à cheveux. Lunettes !  
  
_Choset : Pourtant t'es toute mimi avec tes lapins en pyjama. Patapé !  
  
Apparition des nulettes à point nommé.  
  
_Himitsu : Les filles, j'ai notre chouchou mazo ! Que pensez-vous de Sesshôumaru ? Drou, arrêtes de baver, c'est pas top pour le clavier. Lil', assise ! Arrête de sauter contre les murs. Pfiou, heureusement que je suis là pour qu'on avance un peu. Tap-tap-tap. Bon, où est cette foutue disquette ? Sly me l'a donné hier, doit pas encore être enterrée trop profond.  
  
Cassage de gueule mémorable dans les fils qui traînent par terre.  
  
_Choset : M'étonnait aussi que ça soit pas déjà arrivé.  
  
Regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-la-Mort-elle-même.  
  
_Lil' : Comment qu'on fait maintenant ?  
  
_Himitsu : Sly nous connaît, elle a du faire simple. Là, tu vois : un unique programme avec une indication (plissage de nyeux) « Oh, voui ! Vazy cliques moi dessus ».  
  
Sourire inquiétant sur lequel on voit apparaître des canines pointues juste comme il faut.  
  
_mulot : clic clic !  
  
Aspiration dans un cône tout mignon loufoque [3].  
  
_pc : Beurp. Pas mauvais ; à moi le sugar high.  
  
_Choset : T'es mazo mon pauvre ; tu vas finir par morfler sévère.  
  
_pc : chut grand fou, pas de promesses aussi alléchantes à une heure pareille ^^.  
  
[4]  
  
Arrivée fracassante en forêt de nuit :  
  
_Blarf ! Sprounch. Ayeu !  
  
_Lil' : Pas mal moua, c'est à qui ces cheveux qui sont tout blancs ? P***** quel mauvais goût ces sapes rouges ! Faut quitter.  
  
Début de désapage sauvage dans les règles de l'art. Gros raclement de gorge.  
  
_Himitsu : Je crois qu'on est pas seules.  
  
_Kagome : En effet. Tu peux descendre de mon Inu Yasha ?  
  
_Drou : tu prêtes un peu ?  
  
_Kagome : Nan.  
  
_Himitsu : Tu vois je te l'avait bien dit. Salut Kag !  
  
Kagome : Himitsuuu coupineu, t'avais pas reconnue dans le noir. Si c'est toi alors je veux bien, mais juste un peu alors parce que déjà qu'y a Kikyô qui me le fauche.  
  
_Himitsu : Drou ! Lâches-le, elle le donne pas.  
  
_Drou : Même pas drôle d'abord.  
  
_Lil' : Kagome chan, t'aurais pas vu Sesshôumaru des fois, là comme ça par hasard ?  
  
_Kagome : M'en parles pas, pourquoi tu crois que l'autre baka est de sortie ?  
  
Tournage de tête à 180°. La lune se lève juste, elle est pleine. Devant elle se découpe une silhouette des plus reconnaissable, le sabre sorti, en position d'attaque. Une longue chevelure d'un blanc pur que la lune revêt de reflets d'argent descend jusqu'à sa taille. Sur son épaule droite, celle qui tien le sabre, il porte une fourrure volumineuse maintenue en place par une armure légère qui semble être en os. Détail que j'ai fini par oublier : il n'a plus de bras gauche (résultat fâcheux d'un différent avec son frère). Ses vêtements simples sont blancs, ornés de rouges et brodés avec raffinement. Sur son visage s'étendent les marques qui le caractérisent : deux fines rayures de chaque côtés du visage et un croissant de lune bleuté sur le front. Dans l'ombre du contre lune, ses yeux brillent d'un éclat doré. Bref, la classe ULTIME !  
  
Plaquage mode prise koala-qui-sert-fort-fort son chouchou mazo neumbeur ouane.  
  
_Ses' : grondement sourd, un yôkaï ! Kisama, omae o koros.  
  
_Himitsu : chut, c'est pas que ça soit OOC mais là j'ai pas les sous pour payer les droits pour que tu puisse utiliser cette réplique.  
  
_Ses' : Ah, euh bon d'acc. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Mais reposez- moi, mais. J'me plaindrais à Rumiko Takahashi !  
  
_Himitsu : Pas la peine de te fatiguer, j'lui ai demandé, elle m'a dit que tu l'avais assez fait ch*** qu'elle savait pas avec qui te caser parce que Rin elle est mignonne mais bon, trop jeune. Et puis Jaken il est trop moche. Dans les deux cas elle aurait la censure sur le dos.  
  
_Lil' : C'est vrai, on lui a causé ?  
  
_Drou : Nan, mais on est pas obligée de lui dire tout de suite.  
  
Inu Yasha, à moitié nu reprend connaissance.  
  
_Hitaï. Sesshôumaru no kisama, mais où est ma veste ? Bah Ses' c'est quoi ce truc en chibi qui te scotch ?  
  
Arrêt des papouilles sur la personne de Sesshôumaru. Un regard furax brûle sous les mêches qui dégringolent du chignon fait à l'arrache pour s'élever en longs tentacules sous un souffle de vent qui balaye l'air de combat.  
  
_Je suis PAS en mode chibi ! Kag tu vas m'excuser mais là.  
  
_Pas de problème (^^ ;;;) ça le calmera et on pourra dormir un peu cette nuit pour changer.  
  
_Sango : Hiraïkots'  
  
Débarque un boomerang format je-te-déboîte-l'épaule que la schizo évite nonchalamment, fixant la jeune femme qui l'a lancé ainsi que le petit kitsune et le moine qui l'accompagnent d'un regard glacial.  
  
_Lil' : Je vous conseille vivement d'éviter ce genre d'intervention dans un avenir proche. Occupez-vous donc de votre hentaï perso et on en parle plus. Kagome chan, sois un ange et expliques-leur qu'on gagne du temps pour une fois.  
  
Mains jointes, la schizo incante tandis que le vent entame une ronde autour d'elle. La poussière se soulève et des fantômes de visages grimaçants entourent l'incantatrice. Les vêtements semblent devenir encore plus informes qu'ils ne le sont déjà et après le passage d'un bref mirage optique, elle se retrouve vêtue d'un kimono d'un bleu si sombre qu'il se confondrait avec la nuit si ce n'était les broderies incandescentes qui ornent les extrémités des manches et des jambes ainsi que le décolleté. Lorsque les paumes s'écartent, une lumière aveuglante en jaillit puis peu à peu réduit. Elle est armée à présent. Elle est dangereuse [5]. Dans sa main droite elle tient un cimeterre aux ornementations inquiétantes et à la lame gravée des mêmes runes qui luisent sur la hache courte et légère ornée de plumes qu'elle tient dans sa main gauche.  
  
_Je vous présente Ame, dit-elle en tendant le cimeterre, comme la pluie dans votre langue, parce que lorsque je la sort, il pleut du sang. Et voici Kiba, mon croc le plus aigu.  
  
Un rictus dément fait le tour de sa tête.  
  
_Drou : Bastooon !  
  
_Lil' : Fight !  
  
_Himitsu : Ca va ch*** !  
  
Et unies par le combat, les trois personnalités ne font plus qu'une. Les spectateurs prennent leurs distances, abandonnant le hanyo qui se demande si finalement il n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester couché cette nuit.  
  
_Himitsu, hache au clair : Géronimooo !  
  
Un halo d'une obscurité plus profonde qu'une nuit sans lune entoure Himitsu qui s'élance sans effort avec une rapidité telle qu'elle semble passer d'un bout à l'autre de la clairière en un instant. Inu Yasha a le temps de dégainer le Tessaïga qui rayonne d'une lumière écarlate. Il parvient à bloquer le cimeterre qui vient faire chanter son fil le long du tranchant du sabre alors que la hache arrive en sens contraire et se contente de frapper du plat le crâne à découvert. D'un même geste, les deux combattants rompent l'engagement et reprennent leur souffle en se scrutant du coin de l'?il.  
  
_Himitsu : Pas mal Inu ko !  
  
_Inu Yasha : Mais d'où tu la connais cette folle Kagome ?  
  
Regard circulaire de l'interpellée et nouvel échange de coups rapides alors que Himitsu profite de l'inattention de son adversaire. Les deux lames vibrent en un chant de guerre et le combat devient danse. La petite hache est redoutable, jouant sur l'effet de surprise de ses interventions et servant à parer ou dévier d'une pichenette le lourd Tessaïga qu'Inu Yasha manie à deux mains.  
  
Himitsu se retourne brusquement, accompagnant du regard la hache qui frôle Sesshôumaru, lequel était discrètement en train de prendre la tangente. Mais celui-ci disparaît dans les ombres du couvert. Après un ricanement sauvage et un brusque coup d'épaule, Himitsu renverse Inu Yasha et tend la main.  
  
_Kiba ! Ramènes tes plumes par là on n'en a pas fini, on lui courra après quand ce combat sera achevé.  
  
En effet, la rage du hanyo est telle qu'il renonce à ménager l'espèce de folle qui semble bien connaître Kagome et lacère l'espace qui le sépare de Himitsu d'un coup de griffes. Ses yeux commencent à virer au rouge. Se grattant la tête, la schizo se demande si elle n'a pas été un peu loin.  
  
_Lil' : Euh, dites. On va pas le tuer quand-même ?  
  
_Drou : Nah, t'inquiètes, j'ai une technique imparable.  
  
Profitant de l'élan qui l'a poussée hors de portée des griffes, la schizo atterrit devant les spectateurs interdits.  
  
_Himitsu : Tu verras, plus tard tu me remercieras. Plus tard.  
  
Se saisissant de Kagome, elle la propulse dans les bras d'Inu Yasha [6]. Les deux s'écroulant avec un ensemble navrant et des teintes non connues de carnation humaine (et non humaine).  
  
La hache ayant docilement rejoint sa propriétaire, les spectateurs ont un pas de recul compréhensible lorsque le regard phosphorescent fait le tour de la clairière. Avisant l'endroit précis où aurait dû se trouver un yôkaï évanoui, la schizo range son cimeterre en travers de son dos, la hache à la hanche gauche et s'élance sur les traces du Sesshôumaru en fuite. Elle part sans se retourner, levant un bras en salut.  
  
_Lil' : Oyasumi nasaï, mina san !  
  
En chemin, elle croise un bishie un peu strange sapé en peau de babouin qui épiait la scène, la bave aux lèvres.  
  
_Drou : Dans l'état de rage où je l'ai laissé, je te déconseille de venir ennuyer Inu Yasha, il va avoir de l'énergie à dépenser. Tu risques de le sentir passer.  
  
_Naraku : Mais j'm'ennuie, moua.  
  
_Himitsu : c'est toi qui vois.  
  
_Lil' : Sinon, tu peux venir avec nous, ya beaucoup de place sous le lit, on a fait aménager une spandex dimension [7] dessous.  
  
Le regard qui était jusque là resté fixé sur l'arène s'en détache lentement, incrédule, paniqué, désespéré.  
  
_Naraku gardant malgré tout son calme (alors là respect) : Hem, je crois que je vais y réfléchir, ça me chagrinerait de m'éloigner de mes jouets, vous pouvez comprendre ça, vous. Imaginez qu'Inu Yasha en profite pour se caser avec une des deux gourdes. Rumiko Takahashi me tuerait ! Et puis si je ne les embête plus ils vont s'ennuyer.  
  
Hochant la tête, la schizo passe son chemin, la forme blanche disparaît entre les feuillages, fuyant sans tenir compte des dangers de jouer à Tarzan de nuit, sans liane. Au bout d'un moment le bruit d'une chute la fait ricaner mais elle reporte toute son attention sur la piste de Ses' en fuite.  
  
Le yôkaï n'est pas loin. Il a attendu que les cris du combat s'éteignent et il a guetté le vent. Aucune odeur de sang. Bien, il était rassuré. Ce n'est pas qu'il tenait plus que ça à son demi-frère, mais si quelqu'un devait le tuer, il préférait que ça soit lui. Il observe depuis un moment un curieux assemblage de métal et de bois qui lui rappelle. Qui ne lui rappelle rien en faite parce qu'à l'époque et dans le coin ça avait pas du tout la même tronche que maintenant les tapettes à souris géantes [8]. Il scrute avec curiosité un disque brillant sous le reflet de la lune lorsqu'il se sent observé à son tour, non, pas observé, il est littéralement dévoré du regard par la folle de tout à l'heure. Un frisson lui rampe le long de l'échine alors que Himitsu est toujours appuyée nonchalamment contre un arbre à quelques mètres à peine.  
  
_Ses' : c'est sensé être quoi ?  
  
_Un truc pour faire parler les curieux.  
  
_Tu vas m'attaquer ?  
  
_Tu viendrais avec moi sans ça ?  
  
Les deux protagonistes échangent un regard entendu puis dégainent sans autre préavis leurs armes. Kiba chante sèchement alors que Ame et Toukijin, l'arme maligne de Sesshôumaru enchaînent les passes, se heurtant avec violence. Ses' a beau affronter un model réduit, il doit se rendre à l'évidence, la force de son adversaire n'est pas en rapport avec son apparence. Le combat se déroulant parmis les troncs, sa taille plus grande le désavantage même un peu. Se propulsant comme un marsupilami pris de folie contre un arbre, Himitsu lui assène un coup plus rapide que les autres, sous un angle inattendu, manquant lui faire lâcher Toukijin. Sentant venir le coup, il a juste le temps de parer une attaque de Kiba mais le pommeau d'Ame le cueille au creux de la nuque, l'assommant pour le compte.  
  
Hors d'haleine, la schizo essuye la sueur qui ruisselle sur son front. Elle contemple enfin son chouchou mazo avec un contentement incommensurable puis s'empare d'une mèche de ses cheveux qui, une fois qu'il se tient tranquille lui arrive à la taille, elle disparaît dans le mignon cône spécial cadeau de Fansa sama et Sly.  
  
_Choset : Vous en avez mis du temps ! Oups, patapé maîtresse.  
  
Se débarrassant de tout le fourbi qu'elle a du invoquer, la schizo se saisit d'un membre au hasard [9], elle noue l'extrémité d'un fil argenté à la cheville gauche du yôkaï qui reprend connaissance, et l'autre au pied du lit.  
  
_Himitsu : Là ! Comme ça on va enfin pouvoir dormir [10].  
  
_Drou : Groumpf !  
  
_Lil' : Nan, c'est le choupi de Drou, moi c'est pas un comme ça que je veux !  
  
Les récriminations ont vite fait de ramener Sesshôumamour à la réalité et Drou effectue une remarquable démonstration de sa maîtrise de la prise du Poulpe.  
  
_Drou préviens gentiment son mamour: Pas bouger, fil indestructible d'un copain nelfe. Ca me décevrait que tu tentes pas de t'enfuir quand-même ; mais si tu touches à la boîte magique qui fait de la lumière, je t'exxxplose la tronche.  
  
On entend un gros smoutch bien sonore  
  
_Himitsu : Bon, d'accord, on ira t'en chercher un rien que pour toi mais maintenant dodo !  
  
Le silence gagne la pièce tandis que Choset se charge de planter l'ordi, pardon, de l'éteindre [11].  
  
_Lil' : JE SAIS !  
  
Et tous de faire un bond de deux mètres.  
  
_Lil' : Demain on se fait Fruits Basket !  
  
_Himitsu : Cet aprème tu veux dire ?^^  
  
_Drou : Narf, Ses' mamour na moua.  
  
_Le Sesshôumamour en question : De l'air, argh. S'cour !  
  
OWARI !  
  
[1] : aussi PEU articulées que PEU compréhensibles.  
  
[2] : bah voui, j'ai une s?ur qui vit le jour, quelle drôle d'idée. n'est- ce pas ? ^^ ;  
  
[3] : Vous m'excuserez, je simplifie, je suis pas en état.  
  
[4] : roulements de tambours, et maintenant pour ceux qui connaissent pas, et même pour ceux qui connaissent, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter :  
  
Inu Yasha pour les nuls !  
  
A l'époque des légendes (période Sengoku pour ceux que ça intéresserait), dans le Japon profond existait un item de toute puissance : La Perle de Shikon. Elle accordait des pouvoirs immenses aux hommes mauvais ainsi qu'aux monstres, autrement appelés yôkaï. Inu Yasha est un hanyo, croisement entre un démon-chien et une humaine (note au passage : et il a un demi-frère démon à part entière du doux nom de Sesshôumaru !). Grâce à la Perle de Shikon, il souhaite devenir un yôkaï, mais celle-ci est gardée par une prêtresse shinto (une miko) très puissante : Kikyô. Ils se rencontrent, ils se chamaillent et finissent par tomber amoureux. Inu Yasha accepte d'utiliser la Perle pour devenir complètement humain afin de vivre avec Kikyô, c'est alors qu'intervient Naraku.  
  
Onigumo était une ordure finie, un assassin non repenti, brûlé au 38e degré, dont Kikyô s'occupait par pure bonté d'âme. Il est in déplaçable, couvert de bandelettes et il jalouse de plus en plus Inu Yasha. Attirés par sa haine, des démons l'approchent et il les absorbe, il devient le démon araignée Naraku. Il se change en Inu Yasha et attaque Kikyô et en Kikyô pour s'en prendre à Inu Yasha. Nos deux lumières s'en veulent à mort, Inu Yasha va dérober la Perle mais au moment de s'enfuir il est frappé par une flèche magique de Kikyô qui le scelle dans un sommeil éternel. Succombant aux blessures infligées par Naraku, Kikyô est incinérée avec la Perle.  
  
Tokyo, de nos jours : Kagome, une lycéenne qui habite dans un temple se fait aspirer dans un puits qui la propulse dans le passé, 50 ans après le drame. Elle est la réincarnation de Kikyô et porte en elle la Perle de Shikon qui attire tous les monstres du coin. Confrontée à une situation critique, Kagome est amenée à libérer Inu Yasha qui réduit le monstre en confettis. Seulement il a toujours l'intention de s'emparer de la Perle. Pour lui les 50 ans sont passés sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. La petite s?ur de Kikyô (qui a pris un sacré coup de vieux) lance alors autours de son cou un collier/chapelet magique que Kagome doit enchanter en donnant un mot clef. Inspirée par les oreilles d'Inu Yasha, elle ne trouve rien de mieux que : Couché ! (Osuwari !) et notre choupinet se retrouve invariablement plaqué face contre terre.  
  
Blablabla, d'autres yôkaï finissent par arriver, fauchent la Perle et Kagome tente de l'arrêter avec une flèche magique, parce que même si elle ne les contrôle pas, elle a des pouvoirs notre Kag. Bref, la Perle exxxplose en centaines de fragments qui se dispersent obligeamment partout partout, loin de préférence. Dans leur quête, Kagome et Inu Yasha seront rejoints par un petit démon renard orphelin : Chipo, un moine totalement pervers : Miroku, et Sango la survivante d'un clan de chasseurs de démons que Naraku exterminera. Ouich, parce que Naraku bah il est pas mort, bien décidé à faire ch*** même. Y a aussi Kikyô qui va ressusciter en cours, alors bonjour le triangle amoureux. Savoir que Sango et Miroku sont en théorie à caser ensemble même si Sango voudra jamais l'avouer et que Miroku tien à son image de marque (faut pas charrier quand même). Sans oublier Inu Yasha et Kikyô qui s'aiment toujours.  
  
Vala ; vous pouvez continuer maintenant !  
  
[5] : enfin, encore plus que d'habitude quoi.  
  
[6] : qui, rappelons-le a déjà subi une attaque koala striptease des plus cuisantes.  
  
[7] : pour ceux à qui la spandex zone est inconnue, il faudrait voir à lire plus de fanfictions Gundam Wing. Selon mes senseï, les Wonderfolles de Version SD, il s'agit d'une dimension dérivée du trou noir que l'on a découverte grâce à l'étude trèèès assidue d'un certain pilote de Gundam j'ai nommé le soldat parfait, le clic boom boy, Heero-porte-de-prison-Yui. Bref, vous zy rangez skeu vous voulez, quelque soit la taille, ça rentrera. Mon rêve quoi (pas que le spandex. ^^bave bave bave).  
  
[8] : oui, je sais, elle est vraiment pas fine celle là, mais c'était trop tentant, on peut toujours essayer, nan ?  
  
[9] : nan, pas celui là bande de perverses !  
  
[10] : sans dec', 8h30 du mat, s'rait p'têtre temps ?  
  
[11] : franchement, ça finit par revenir au même pour moi à cette heure. 


End file.
